Continued lovestory
by Bts forevergirl
Summary: Olivia one day meets her parted lover now they have put the past behind them and started a new chapter with all of their favourite people too including 6 other hottie's and 3 of Olivia's closest friends.
1. chapter 1 , 2 and 3

CHAPTER 1

Unexpected Show-up

Olivia was running late to a dance rehearsal.Picking up her speed , she raced through the cold and empty streets , Olivia could see her studio just ahead. Rapidly she sprinted to the door..

SLAM! WHOOPSIE!

"Hey watch where your going!" Said a familiar voice.

"Sorry i was running late" She replied without looking up , sprawled on the floor.

"Here." The charming voice said whilst holding out a hand.

"Thank you.." Olivia looked up and stopped.

"Have you missed me , Liv?" he said with that adorable little smile that got her every time.

"YOONGI!!"

Olivia jumped into his arms , quite taken aback , Suga fell over and landed on the floor with Olivia on top.

She giggled like a school kid. And so did he.

 **CHAPTER 2**

I MISSED YOU

"Oh my god Liv where have you been!" Suga said with a smirk.

"I could say the same to you!" She replied.

Still lying on top of him , Olivia kissed him on the nose.

"Haha livvy divvy your so cute i missed the old days"

Olivia blushed profusely,

"Still calling me that , eh? Suga wuga?"

"Of course i haven't forgotten it or you for a day" he nervously replied slightly going red.

Finally getting up from the floor , They both walked together back to her house , ignoring her job as Suga was more important.

"Hey Suga,"

"Yes liv,

" Why did we stop talking in the first place?"

"I actually don't remember! Lets not do it again though coz I'll probably go mad without you!" Suga casually answered whilst staring into your eyes.

"Livvy will you go out with me , again!"

He exclaimed with a hint of laughter.

"YES! Jesus i thought you would never ask!"

 **CHAPTER 3**

FOREVER

Finally at her apartment , after catching up on everything , Olivia started to make drinks.

"Tea with one suga?" She giggled

"Yep you know me!"

Walking into the living room with two mugs in one hand and a plate of biscuits in the other , Olivia sat down next to suga , leaving barely a single millimetre of space between them.

"So i was thinking..." Liv begun

"My friends are dying to meet the others , they haven't seen them in years , so maybe we could have a get together?"

"Yes you read my mind! How about tomorrow , my place , noonish?" Suga immediately exclaimed.

Olivia abruptly jumped up. She grabbed his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

"YAAAAASSSS Thank you so much it will be so much fun the guys will die when they hear the news!!!!!!!!

" I need to tell them now , sorry!!!!"

"No problem , your so cute when you get like that" Suga shyly muttered whilst staring at his feet.

"Your just cute in general" Olivia shouted then playfully blew him a kiss. She got out her phone and started a group face time.


	2. Chapter 4 , 5 and 6

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Get together

"Hey guys I've got some news..." Olivia started on the facetime.

"What tell meeeeee!!!" Screeched Audrei one of her close friends

"Are you pregnant?" asked Jessica jokingly.

"Ok" said zeynap half-heartedly as she had just woken up.

"Well I've met SUGAAA again and we are going out!!!!

The freinds all screeched excitedly and started to tease her.

" Woah girls i know you want to see my gorgeous face again but calm down!" Suga boomed from the living room.

They four of them giggled.

"I'm coming round now!!! Tell suga to call the others!!!" Jessica cried then ended the facetime.

"Same" the others screamed.

 **CHAPTER 5**

First time in years

Five minutes later all the girls were knocking at Olivia's door.

"Liv let me in I need to see your bae!" screemed Jess.

Olivia ran to the door and quickly opened it causing Jess to fall to the floor as she had rested against it.

"Thanks a lot!" she cried with a hint of laughter staring at Suga who was staring at Olivia.

"OOH liv look who's checking you out!" She said

Audrei giggled like a pyscho.

Zeynap just grunted.

Olivia went bright red and turned around raising an eyebrow.

"See anything you like?!" She jokingly enquired.

"Haha not really!" Suga said casually with a huge smirk on his face.

"Typical of Yoongi , AWWW I missed you!" Jess said giving him a huge bear hug.

"SAMEE!" Audrei exclaimed jumping up and down like the fan girl she is.

Zeynap as usual just yawned and lay down on the sofa , to go back to sleep.

Olivia could not think of a happier day as all of her favourite people gathered in her house , chatting and having fun.

 **CHAPTER 6**

7 hottie's in her house

KNOCK KNOCK!!

All the girls squealed awaiting the handsome guys behind the door.

Jess sprinted excitedly to the door , her heart pounding she opened it...

"ANNEYEONG!"The men cried.

"GUYS I MISSED YOU'S COME IN GIMME A HUG!!" Jess said before hugging all of the hotties so tight they couldn't breath.

But when she got to Jungkook she stopped...

He looked so hot!

He was a little taller than her so she had to look up to peer into his gorgeous brown eyes.

She couldn't keep her eyes of him she hadn't seen him in years.

His career got in the way of their relationship but now everything seemed right.

Jess standing on her tiptoes leaned towards him , his huge smile turned into a smirk as he licked his lips , and Jess whispered softly:

"Why did you leave me? I need you now so never leave me again , OK? I love you , Bunny."

Planting a kiss on his neck she looked up and realised that everyone was watching her! Even people from across the street!

" SHOO!" Jess jokingly said before turning back to her love.

Before leaving the lovebirds , all the men patted kookie on the back saying "well done man she's hot" like Jimin and tae said or "take care of her" like Jin and Namjoon warned.

The girls hugged Jess feeling so happy for her as they knew how in love with this cutie she was.

Once they left Jess embraced Jungkook with all her love not wanting to ever let go.

" I love you too Jess" Kookie replied , to her confession earlier on , sweeping her off her feet and placing his soft lips on hers.


	3. Chapter 7 , 8 and 9

**CHAPTER 7**

TOGETHER AT LAST

Once Jungkook and Jess walked inside the apartment , hand in hand , everyone swooned and laughed their heads off.

"Sorry we're cringy but at least its not as bad as Audrei and Tae!" Jess exclaimed , giggling and pointing at the other set of lovebirds who were feeding each other marshmallows and whispering to each other.

"HEY!" They both cried turning as red as tomatoes.

Everyone in the room laughed as the room had turned into a love fest.

"Make way for the golden maknae!" Jungkook boomed jokingly ,with his head held high and sat right next to Jess who immediately sat on his lap.

Kookie softly giggled giving her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"JESUS YOUR SO HOT!"

Zeynap screamed staring in amazement at Jimin

 **CHAPTER 8**

WHO AND WHO ARE GOING OUT?

"Why thank you , same to u too , gorgeous!" He replied , casually licking his lips.

Liv , Jess and Audrei looked at one another and strode toward Zeynap together who was still laying on the sofa.

The other men all smiled , knowing what the women were about to do.

Jungkook clapped Jimin on the back so that he was pushed forwards.

Jin excitedly sat back waiting for Jimin's face to light up.

Jhope just did a little dance.

Then...

All the girls pushed Jimin into Zeynap making him fall on top of her!!

"HEY!" she cried with a hint of thankfulness

Their faces went bright red as Jimin giggled and leaned closer into her.

"WHOOP WHOOP GO JIMINIE!" Screeched Jess and Kookie at the same time.

Audrei giggled uncontrollably and snuggled closer into Tae's chest.

Zeynap and Jimin finally got up after their make out session , out of breath and bright red in the face.

Jimin whispered something in her ear that made her jokingly slap him.

 **CHAPTER 9**

This is weird...


End file.
